This invention generally relates to wireless communication circuitry and more particularly to systems and methods for calibrating the output power control system in a wireless communication circuit.
Wireless communication devices generally operate based on power requirements defined by government regulations or industry standards. Such standards and regulations may require a wireless communication device to produce signals having a prescribed power level. Additionally, communication device manufactures may also have reasons to produce signals having particular power levels.
Several factors may affect the output power level of a wireless communication device. These factors include variations in the communication device's component parts, changes in antenna impedance, and changes in environmental conditions, for example. Such factors may cause the output power of the output power level to wander from a prescribed/target power level. Therefore, many communication devices include control mechanisms to ensure that a prescribed/target power level is maintained in a communication device.
Typically, the control mechanism of a communication device needs to be calibrated before it can be used in operation. The control mechanism may include various operating parameters, and the calibration process may involve initialing these parameters to their correct starting values, which in some cases can be an iterative process. The calibration process can be even more time consuming when a communication device operates at multiple power levels. For such communication devices calibration may need to be performed for each power level.
Even though calibration can be time consuming, it is an important quality control measure to ensure that a communication device will operate at the correct power levels. Accordingly, there is continuing interest in improving calibration processes and in reducing calibration times.